


芳菲意48

by mashumashu



Category: Original Work, 原耽
Genre: M/M, 芳菲意
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 19:49:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18395189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mashumashu/pseuds/mashumashu
Summary: 脐橙play。





	芳菲意48

**Author's Note:**

> 脐橙play。

　　　武阳王一事罄尽尾声，聂徵赋闲的时候变得多了起来，大多时候，他都呆在这个小院子里，陪伴在薛存芳左右。二人在一起时也没什么新鲜事可做，无非是喝茶、谈天、听戏……惯常是些琐碎寻常之事。往前二十余年，或兢兢业业，或任达无拘……却鲜少有过这样的体会，又或是因身边之人不同？总之二人皆乐在其中。聂徵寻隙为他买来一把古琴和琵琶，如此哪怕到对方为公事忙碌时，薛存芳也有了可让时间更快流逝过去的消遣。

　　偶有几次那边发生了紧急的状况，聂徵投入其中，忙起来也是分身乏术。一次出去后直至第二天夜里才回来，又照常坐到薛存芳身边给他念故事，只是念着念着……这人的语音渐弱渐低，声音如雾般缥缈地四散开来，下一刻，薛存芳只感腿上一重，聂徵的头垂了下来。

　　许是这两天就没有合过眼……

　　他低声唤侍从取出披风，给聂徵搭上，心下蓦地一动，又轻手轻脚取下对方的发冠，握住了一绺随之垂落下来的青丝。

　　薛存芳伸手抚过对方的长发，又将手指没入发丝，细细梳理了起来。

　　真是奇怪，薛存芳想道，和其人性情相反，聂徵的头发摸起来倒是柔软而顺滑，有如上好的锦缎，让他有些爱不释手。

　　等到聂徵清醒，反应过来适才发生了什么，亦觉得奇怪。

　　“奇怪……”他揉按着太阳穴，因惺忪之意致说话有几分罕见的稚气和迷糊，“此前便是两天不合眼也不碍事，哪怕他们催逼着让我去睡，因牵挂诸事，也难以成眠……”

　　薛存芳不赞同道：“凡事量力而行，不能总是勉强自己。”

　　“存芳，”对方将手搭上他的手背，再一点点握住了，“你来了，一切都不同了……”

　　薛存芳方知：原来……自己竟也可令聂徵安心。

　　因休憩了这一场，直至夜里入睡时聂徵也极精神。

　　数夜来同塌而眠，薛存芳早已对枕边人的气息熟稔无比，说来聂徵有一点他极喜爱，他生来体寒，多年前的“水色”之毒更是加重了这一点，已成难解之症。聂徵却是与他截然相反的体热，有如一个天然的暖炉，所以到夜里他总爱抱着对方入眠。

　　这夜在榻上一躺好，薛存芳就朝身侧伸手揽过聂徵，没料想聂徵还没系好衣带，他的手直接伸进了对方的衣襟，触及到了一小片光滑而温暖的肌肤……

　　还挺好摸的……薛存芳陷入一种睡前的懒倦，没有分出心思多想，细细摩挲起来，直至手掌摸到一处显然与平坦的肌理相迥异的凸起，他动作一顿，好一会儿反应过来自己摸到了什么，心下微窘，欲要不动声色地收回手……

　　下一刻，那人把住了他的手腕，不算用力、却不容人抗拒的力道，紧接着床榻一阵“吱呀”作响，是他翻身而上压制住了他，或许是长发垂落下来，有什么东西轻盈地掠过他的脖颈，有些凉、有些痒……那人的吐息却是灼热而沉重，洒落在他赤裸的脖颈，让那一截皮肤跟着发红、发烫，耳畔对方的呼吸声海潮般激荡澎湃，紧密地笼罩住了他整个人。

　　那人低下头来，跌跌撞撞、毫无章法地撞上他的唇，近乎于一种孤注一掷之态，柔软的唇舌热切地缠覆上来，咬啮着他的唇瓣，舔舐过他的唇珠，再撬开他的牙关，辗转吮吻他的舌尖……直至舌头都有些发麻了，聂徵方才缓缓松开了力道。

　　分开时二人之间挂出了一道银线，聂徵以舌尖挑断了，又凑近薛存芳的脸，将余下的痕渍细细舔去，他感受到对方的皮肤是灼烫的，垂眼过去，只见薛存芳双靥生晕，睫存魅滟，为霞明玉映之色，与此前二人几番亲近时的擒纵自如之态大相径庭。

　　聂徵福至心灵，倏然明白了为何薛存芳近来变得更易情怯敏感。

　　他柔声道：“存芳，你在害怕吗？”

　　薛存芳心下一动，有意阖上了眼不作回答。

　　聂徵所言不差，哪怕此环是他有心促成，甚至连何时重见天日也不过在于他的一念间。然而连日来深陷于一片幽寐难明之中，实则他并非表现出的那么淡然自持。于薛存芳而言，旁人能轻易目睹悉知他的一举一动，他则于观视他之人一无所知，仿佛成为了台上任人评头论足的优伶，自身却是自身的局外人——这着实难以忍受。也唯有聂徵一人，能让他愿意忍受。

　　可到了眼下这番暧昧缠绵之时，因目不能视，他见不到聂徵的脸，不知聂徵是否脸红、是否情热，又发展到了哪一步？对他的动作是喜欢还是排斥？……见不到聂徵的身体，不知他是否有了反应？何处需要抚慰？哪一处最为敏感？哪一处最易受撩拨？……他只有将主动全权交由对方，让己身尽操持于对方之手——这是从未有过的体会。而在聂徵眼中，这样的自己又是如何？黑暗中其余感官一时放大了数十倍，对方的每一声呼吸都仿佛从皮肤上滚过的一下烫烙，让他后颈发麻，腰肢发软。羞耻、不安、彷徨……这些从未有过的情绪齐齐迸发出来，让他难以自持。

　　一个吻轻柔地落在了他的眼睑上，聂徵安慰道：“你不必怕我。”

　　——他怎会做出伤害薛存芳之举？

　　纵是如此，他也知道自己是乘虚而入。可若非如此，他只怕不能轻易促使自己做出接下来的举动。

　　聂徵的手向下……轻轻拉开了薛存芳的衣带……

　　他的吻随之下滑，有意落在了薛存芳的喉结上，启开唇齿去轻轻舔舐，又用牙齿在顶端咬了一下，薛存芳腰肢一颤，喉结躲避般上下滚动，聂徵倒也未纠缠，轻易放过了他，再从颈侧一路至肩头辗转地吮吻、噬咬，衣衫在动作间凌乱地敞开，白皙的躯体拢在其中半遮半掩，如美人朱颜掩扇，远比一丝不挂更为惑人。薛存芳的皮肤细腻而光滑，仿如玉脂，极易在其上留下痕迹，聂徵的唇舌所经处皆隐隐透出深艳的绯色，以肤色做底，如雪中红梅，落在眼底颇有几分触目惊心之感，又愈发引起观者的摧折欲，柔软如水的怜惜之意和烧得更炽的欲望搅作一团，几乎叫聂徵红了眼。

　　他轻轻拨弄对方胸前的凸起，一低头吻了上去，惹得薛存芳的腰肢猛地颤动了一下，下意识躲避他的动作，聂徵握紧他的腰肢将他牢牢箍在怀里，以唇舌吮弄厮磨乳尖，感到那处在舌下逐渐硬挺，薛存芳的喘息声也愈重，那人眉心微蹙，抿紧了双唇，面色潮红，黑发缭乱，如浸透雨水的海棠，愈发的娇艳欲滴，是一番隐忍难耐之态，却分不清忍受的是疼痛还是快感……

　　等到两处乳尖皆被玩弄至红肿，聂徵方肯松开，再向下以舌尖探入对方的肚脐，舔舐了一圈，这个位置叫对方身下已抬头的硬物抵在了他的胸口，下一刻，聂徵伸手去握住了它……他本以为此事难以接受，可事到临头，心中竟无一丝排斥，只觉对方全身上下无一处不娇柔可爱，让他唯有满心的亲近怜爱。

　　薛存芳隐隐察觉到不对，欲要制止，“等等……”伸手去只抓到了一把柔软的黑发，聂徵已低下头，含住了他的前端……

　　薛存芳周身一震，说不清是因硬热之物纳入了潮湿紧致之地带来的快感，还是因“齐王殿下竟在为他吹箫”这一事实带来的冲击，这一刻他清楚明了自己的虚伪，他十指间缠满了聂徵的长发，扼住了他的脑袋，却迟迟下不了决心推拒对方，反而随着对方的唇舌百般情动呻吟。

　　聂徵不曾做过此事，动作自然生涩，好在比之前纵情蹂躏薛存芳的肉体不同，他的唇舌来得温柔而细致，紧紧包裹住薛存芳，像是刚刚滴落而成的一汪蜡，只有几次牙齿嗑到了薛存芳，疼痛之感比之他处尤甚，却又激起了别样的兴致，口中之物愈发胀大硬挺……直至男根完全挺立起来，聂徵于是松开口，换了另一个更为紧致之处，抵上了那根硬如烙铁之物。

　　若是薛存芳能看得见，会发现这人的脸红得像是欲滴出血，他蹙紧眉心，腰腹收紧，沉腰一点点坐了下来……

　　薛存芳没料到今夜会发展到这一步，可也做不来柳下惠推拒对方，恰恰相反的，在抵至聂徵深处，被暖热湿滑的穴肉自发含吮，舒爽的滋味自下体一路蹿升，他发出满足的喟叹，快感令他的手指发麻，唯有一下一下无意识地抚摸着聂徵柔韧的腰肢，那一刻和所有寻常男人在床上时没什么两样——他觉得自己爱煞了这个人。

　　翌日醒转过来时，薛存芳先感受到了眼睑上一阵温热的吐息。

　　——聂徵已醒过来了，在看着他。

　　他感觉得到。

　　熟悉的气息唤醒了昨夜的记忆，身上残留的吻痕和印记响应一般骤然发起热、发起烫来，每一处又隐隐牵动起难言的疼痛。

　　——昨夜，这人真是叫他……大开眼界。

　　他没有睁眼，出声问了一句：“你在想什么？”

　　“我在想……”薛存芳看不到，聂徵伸出一只手向他，偏偏在最后一厘凝定了，隔空轻轻抚摸着他的轮廓，目中有诸般情潮汹涌，欲要破匣而出，“若是今后的每一日醒来，皆是如此……多好。”

　　※※※※※

　　这日聂徵去武阳王府办公时，薛存芳执意跟着去了。

　　这人昨夜才……他担心今日对方的身体吃不消。

　　聂徵在书房里做正事，他就在武阳王府的池塘边钓鱼。

　　不知过了多久，手中的钓竿微不可察地颤动了一下，薛存芳一下子自躺椅上坐直身子，一点点握紧钓竿……还不等他收线，却听不远处有脚步声踱来，水下的猎物被惊动，瞬时飞快地跑远了。

　　薛存芳无声地叹了一口气。

　　聂徵来到了他身后。

　　薛存芳问：“用过粥了吗？”

　　知对方是关心他，可念及这关心是因了什么……聂徵一面感动，一面生出些许赧然，低声道：“用过了。”

　　他又道：“存芳，有一事我想告知你。”

　　却说武阳王谋逆一案，残留的许多蛛丝马迹引得皇帝暗暗疑心匈奴人。按理说武阳王将私兵养在北疆的莽川原，由此瞒天过海，大昭人不知便罢了，匈奴人多多少少总该知道一些风声。何况，要购置十万大军的武器兵马，在中原必然引人注目，那私兵的那些武器兵马，无声无息的，又是从哪儿弄来的？皇帝为此质问匈奴而今的单于——呼延墨毒。莽川原可极其临近此人为左贤王时的地界，呼延墨毒只连连推说不知，将责任一股脑儿全推在了亡逝的乌羌单于身上。

　　皇帝大怒，对匈奴免不了疑虑提防，有意重建剑堑关外的外城。

　　“存芳，你高兴吗？”聂徵问道。

　　薛存芳翘起唇角，点了点头。

　　聂徵道：“你高兴便好。”

　　薛存芳暗暗忖道：皇帝已有闲工夫找匈奴人清算旧账，看来武阳王一案确已被处理妥善。

　　聂徵，也该回京城了吧？


End file.
